


Toys & Games

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [6]
Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Earth Wars
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Gen, M/M, Photocomic, Screenshots, Toys, Video & Computer Games, phone games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The toys have fun and play games too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heroes of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Prowl play video games and flirt. Badly. _In character_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all actually things that you can get these characters to say while playing Heroes of the Storm, though not in these combinations.
> 
> Special thanks to BurkoJames for helping me get the screenshots.


	2. Earth Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift just wants to play Grand Theft Auto with his best video game buddy; Optimus Prime is a bit distracted though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Written" for the writing group's games challenge: describe a character playing a game. The group said toy comics can be used to meet challenges so even though I also did this one with a short story about dragon!Smokescreen, this is also a fill. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I play that game. No, I'm not going to tell you my username so all you Decepticons out there can come wreck my base. Thanks to 12drakon to letting me use a screenshot of her Combaticon team though.


	3. Fantasy Soccer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy soccer... with extra fantasies.


	4. Starcraft: Legacy of the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl finally puts his [research](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9776843/chapters/21964505) to use. Jazz doubts his plan.


End file.
